Goin' Back to Hogwarts
by the one who is always reading
Summary: Even witches & wizards have to repeat a year when they skip it to, say, hunt horcruxes and kill a Dark Lord. The Trio ends up back at Hogwarts as Seventh Years. They might have showed that they knew enough to graduate, but there are secrets Headmistress McGonagall needs uncovering. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Story has nothing to do with A Very Potter Musical.
1. Chapter 1--Weasleys & Wizard Wheezes

Chapter 1- Weasleys & Wizard Wheezes

Their faces and clothes dirty, the survivors of the Second Battle of Hogwarts celebrated. It sounds crazy, but the magic folk wanted to burn the moment into history by getting drunk, not mourning their dead. Harry honestly didn't get it. So many friends, Family members, and Role Models had died and people still decided to party. He sat with Ron and Hermione in a corner, surrounded by adults drunk on Firewhiskey. Hermione and Ron were snagging, leaving Harry feeling like a third wheel. He was sitting, chin on hand, staring into space replaying the events of that night. Everything Dumbledore said, the sight of every dead body, the flashes of green that put them that permanent state, every stolen moment with Ginny…

Speaking of the smitten red head, she stood across the room, trying to get Harry's attention. When she finally managed to snap him out of his daydream, just one look at her told him what he needed to know.

 _I want to talk to you._

He stood up, not even excusing himself because he knew his friends wouldn't come up for air for at least an hour, and struggled through the crowds of people. When finally he stumbled out, Ginny was already waiting for him.

Her red hair glistened in the moonlight, giving her the appearance of an angel. After staring at her for a moment, and she him, they simultaneously rushed forward and greeted each other in a tight embrace.

"I thought you were dead. I honestly thought you were dead." She cried into his filthy sweater.

"I w-was." Harry replied, stuttering, "f-for a moment l-I was."

They stayed like that for many moments, just hugging in the middle of Hogsmeade at two in the morning. Oblivious to anyone inside the Three Broomsticks, they walked over to the joke shop. After using some borderline- illegal ways of getting in, they entered the shop.

"Fred loved this place." Ginny said, her eyes tearing up again.

"He did. Do you think George is going to continue running it?"

Ginny thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think Fred would want him to."

"He would."

And so the couple sat down, ironically right next to the love potion, and fell asleep.

A half an hour later, Ron and Hermione finally came up for air.

"Where the hell is Harry?" Hermione inquired, looking around.

"Probably in a corner with my bloody sister snogging." Ron replied, trying to get back to kissing Hermione.

"Ron stop, I don't see him and I'm seriously worried."

Ron sighed, "Fiiiine, let's go look for them. But you have to promise to erase the memory if we find them doing anything more than snogging." Ron's face became horror ridden at the thought.

Hermione giggled, "Don't worry, Ginny sensible. Now come on, let's go! There are still Death Eaters out there, even if Voldemort is dead." And they left.

After only a couple minutes of, holding hands, walking around Hogsmeade, and occasionally shouting Harry and Ginny's named across Hogsmeade, Hermione noticed the slightly opened door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Look," she said, bumping Ron with her shoulder, "the Joke shop door is opened."

They drew their wands, and crept towards the shop. As they entered, and saw the lack of wreckage, they knew that no one had been in and, with one glance at each other, began to snog, rescue mission forgotten. They twirled around the shop, until Ron stumbled over the love potion table. He tumbled backwards, resulting with Hermione on top of him. They both laughed.

"Shhh" Hermione said through the giggles, "look."

Ron looked to the side to see Ginny sleeping, her head resting on an asleep Harry.

"I hate to say it, but Ron, they are perfect together."

"I suppose so. But it's still weird. You think it's safe to leave them here?"

"Safe enough. On the odd chance that Death Eaters attack them here, we'll know. Plus, Harry and Ginny can protect themselves."

So they got up and left for the Three Broomsticks.

"Ron stop, I don't see him and I'm seriously worried."

Ron sighed, "Fiiiine, let's go look. For them. But you have to promise to erase the memory of we find them doing anything more than snogging." Ron's face became horror ridden at the thought.

Hermione giggled, "Don't worry, Ginny sensible, even if Harry isn't. Now come on, let's go! There are still Death Eaters out there, even if Voldemort is dead." And they left.

"Hello, dear lovebirds! It's George, you know, the owner of the shop you sleep in last night!" This was what woke Harry and Ginny up the next morning, George's voice sounded through the shop.

"Up up up! I have to open this store, and I can't do that if my sister and her boyfriend are sleeping next to our ever-popular love potions!"

"Ginny," Harry shook her, "Ginny, wake up."

She grunted, "Why?"

"George just kicked us out." He replied, "His message was oddly specific."

Ginny seemed to wake up very quickly when Harry had said George's name. "Come on, let's go then!" Harry, stood and pulled her up. Then they hurried out of the store, Ginny giggling along the way.

"Ahh, Young love." said George from his perch on the catwalk.

A/N: Hello Humans! This is my first public fanfic, so go easy on me, please. Review, though. Reviews are good, just be nice. If you have something you want to happen, PM me and I'll try to put it in but I already have the basic outline for the story. Also, if I ever end up not posting for months and I haven't said I finished the story or given up on it, PM me and I'll try to update if I can. If I can't, I'll tell you with tears in my eyes.

Peace,

K


	2. Chapter 2--Couples & Charms

_Chapter 2- Couples & Charms_

"Don't you find it weird that everyone is partying their troubles away?" Harry asked Ginny on their way back to the Three Broomsticks, where they hoped to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Not really," she replied, "this is just how wizards do it. Celebrate now, mourn later. Be happy for a while before you plummet into despair."

"Don't you at least find it odd that George is opening the store today? His twin just died, doesn't he need a healing period?"

Ginny thought for a second, "I guess that it is weird. Maybe it's his way of coping, doing something his brother loved. Off with that, let's think of a happier subject."

"Good idea, " Harry said, his face now only an inch away from hers, "Like what?"

"Well, where do we go from here?"

Harry thought for a second. "Well, you're going to Hogwarts when it reopens, right?" she nodded, "I think I'll find a job and live with your parents."

Ginny laughed, "Do you have any idea how lame that sounds?"

He pecked her on the lips, "Yes I do. I just thought I could help them out, at least for a while, after all I put them through."

Ginny's smile instantly melted into something serious, "You put them through nothing they weren't prepared for. They knew that you would take Ron and Hermione if you ended up on the run, we all did. They wouldn't let you do otherwise."

Harry shook his head, "No, not that. It's all my fault that Fred is dead. Remus and Tonks, too. so many people have died on my accord, and I hate it. I wish I could have just gotten the guts and given myself up sooner."

Ginny was astounded. How could he blame himself for that? Everyone who fought fought because they knew it was right, that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had to go down. No one was to blame except for the bad guys.

She cupped his face in her hands, "Harry James Potter, you are a strong, brave man sacrificed his life for the people he loved and people he didn't know. What happened, that none of that was your fault. The only people to blame is Voldemort and his scum. You have a fam-" Harry cut her off by kissing her, hard. As their mouths fused together, Molly Weasley watched from the window of the room she and Arthur had stayed in, too drunk to Apparate home or get to Hogwarts. ' _I was wondering when they would finally get together.'_ She thought as the couple broke away and entered the Bar.

"Ronald! Hermione shrieked as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks, "You told George? He probably woke them up, I hope you're happy. Now Harry and Ginny are feeling awkward, because they knew they were found."

"That's kinda why I told, Hermione," Ron replied to his girlfriend as he grabbed her hand. He would never admit it, but he was ecstatic just to be touching her, "Let them know that they got caught."

Hermione turned to Ron, "Ron, I get that you love your sister, but you don't have to protect her from _Harry_! He's your Best friend, you've known him since you were eleven. He hasn't done anything wrong, nor will he! Harry is perfectly respectable and-

"He is, that's not what I'm worried about. I just don't want things to get awkward. You know, when they break up."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, opening the door, "Don't you get it? They aren't going to break up." she entered the bar, leaving the redhead with his jaw on the floor.

"There you are!" Hermione said, sitting down at a table with Harry and Ginny, who had been sitting in the Bar for half an hour, telling tales of their year apart. When Ginny told Harry about the torture that happened if you didn't cooperate, he got so angry he was red in the face, and when he told her about Ron stomping out, her hair and her face were about the same color. But now, they spoke of happier parts of the year, but neither of them had many experiences to share that fit in that category.

"We've been here for about a half an hour. We're trying to think of bright parts of the year." Harry said, hoping Hermione had some to tell.

"Goodness, there weren't many of those. Ron and I wanted to go up and help try and restore Hogwart, and thought you would want to come help. Will you?"

"I will, Hermione. Ginny?"

"Of course I will," she smiled, "are we going now? Where's Ron?"

Hermione laughed, "He's outside."

With a couple confused looks, they headed outside.

By the time they got to Hogwarts, most of the adults that weren't sleeping off their hangovers were gathered in the Great Hall, getting instructions from Professor McGonagall, who was actually Headmistress McGonagall now, on what spells to do where.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, how lovely to see you. Mr. Potter, you did very well yesterday. How are you?"

"I feel better than I did yesterday, thanks. How are you professor? I hear you're headmistress?"

"That I am. Oh," she turned to Ron and Ginny, "I heard about your brother, I'm terribly sorry. A great loss."

Ron mumbled something of a thanks and asked what they could help with.

"Can you handle something big? Most of the Order is outside working up the walls. Professor Flitwick will help you, It will require a charm that you probably won't know because you skipped your final year of school." She said hardly, and turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Speaking of which, I would like to see you three at noon today in my office for lunch. We have some matters to discuss." And with that, she stalked off to talk to talk to Professor Sprout about the Greenhouse.

"Well this will be fantastic, Fixing walls. Let's go find Flitwick, he's probably in his office." Ginny said, with a slight smile gracing her face as Harry grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. The heat of his skin against hers sent a feeling of euphoria all through her body, and the sensation tumbled down his spine as well.

So there they were. Two couples, who had fought through everything, and could finally be happy in a world where they had suppressed the evil.

That's what they thought.

 **A/N: Aloha again people! Chapter 2! I'm** ** _so_** **sorry I didn't update yesterday, I meant to but then I started reading and when that happens it never stops, so...**

 **Anywhoo, I forgot a couple things last time so here we go:**

 **~I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Dobby wouldn't have died and the Hogwarts wouldn't be as awesome.**

 **~Thanks to my betas! Y'all are fab.**

 **And thank you people for the fabulous reviews I got! It felt so good. If you like my story, please recommend it to your Potterhead friends (anyone who is sane).**

 **Peace-**

 **K**


	3. Chapter 3--Damage & Denial

Chapter 3: Denial & Damage

The little girl, wearing Hogwarts robes, stood in the middle of a room, the walls lined with disfigured Death Eater Masks. Somehow, Harry knew this little girl was a traitor, it must have been some kind of air she let off. She suddenly shifted from the form of a little Hogwarts girl to the form of a Durmstrang man. "You'll never catch me Harry Potter," the man said, "You'll never know who I am." He shifted again, this time to the form of Ginny. "Harry, Harry, Wake up."

"Wha-"

"You fell asleep," Ginny explained, "You missed Flitwick's lesson."

Harry then realized it was actually Ginny he was speaking to, not a deranged shapeshifter. He sat in the Charms room, a place he had fallen asleep many times. Must be instinct.

"I-" Harry tried to tell her about his dream, one that wasn't odd but left his feeling off, but she interrupted him.

"Oh, come on. I'll fill you in on the way." She pulled him up, and they began to stroll down the crumbled halls.

It was the first time either one of them really took in the damage, and it was bad. The walls of the place Harry called home were so crumbled they were barely there. What had survived was left scorched from spells and splattered with blood. Even the bricks that were scattered on the floor had crumbled.

"Long story short, were chanting _Laternem repairo_ ," Ginny said, "and slowly raising our wands. It takes a long time, sometimes even days, so we're going to relieve each other once an hour."

Harry froze, taking the castle in. He had barely heard a word Ginny had said, he was too stunned by the crumpled state of the first place he had been able to call home.

"We'll fix it Harry. It'll be just like it was before. Maybe even better."

"No Ginny, it won't," Harry replied, his voice low."It won't ever be the same because this will always be where Fred died, where Dumbledore died, where Remus died, where Tonks died. It'll never just be 'Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry', it'll also be, 'The Battleground for The Second Battle of Hogwarts'. The place where I nearly died, and where my friends and family died as well."

Ginny was silent for a moment. "Oh, Harry," She said as she hugged him, "Let's go lay down in the common room. I don't think either of us has the energy nor is in the state to cast a spell as heavy as the _Laternem Repairo_." Harry nodded, grabbed her hand, and they began to maneuver the moving staircases to the Fat Lady, who was, for the first time, dirty.

"Harry Potter!" She squealed, "Look at you, all tall and hero-like. I hear you defeated the Dark Lord, now, is this right? Because, last time people said that, he came back ten years later."

"Yes, ma'am. He's dead now. For good. Now may we come in?"

"Why of course. Anything for you, Mr. Potter, come on in." Then the door swung open, revealing an almost empty common room. The one person, George, was sitting, squished, in one half of the Love seat he and Fred often occupied.

"George? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, dropping Harry's hand and stepping towards her brother.

"Hmm?" He said, stepping out of his daze, "Oh, yes I'm fine. Just waiting for Fred to get back.

 **A/N I feel awful. Might end up publishing another chapter today. Cause I feel so sorry I haven't publish for like, a month. I had this thing I had to write for English (I should probably finish that…) and then I got Writer's Block (I still do, but I'm trying my best to push through) And that's why this is so short. Plus I wanted to end it there. CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, not Sorry.**

 **Peace**

 **~K**


End file.
